Yomi: Fighting Card Game (outdated page with historic information)
This page is now out of date, but contains historic information that could be used elsewhere. For the updated version, see About Yomi. About Yomi: Fighting Card Game Yomi: Fighting Card Game (created by David Sirlin of Sirlin Games) is a simple competitive card game that simulates a battle between two characters from a fighting game.http://www.sirlin.net/yomi/rules Each deck represents one character from the Fantasy Strike universe and doubles as a regular deck of playing cards with beautiful art. Each Yomi deck has 56 cards, including: * 52 poker cards, each with relevant help text and graphics (for playing Yomi) * 2 Jokers * 1 character card * 1 rules quick-reference card * A 1-page Yomi rulesheet (you can find an [http://www.sirlin.net/yomi/rules online PDF version of the Yomi rules and rules FAQ at the Sirlin Games website]) The object of a game of Yomi is to reduce the hit points of your opponent's character to zero by out-playing your opponent. Choose your move: Attack, Block, Throw, or ''Dodge'' During the combat phase of a game of Yomi both players choose to either Attack, Block, Throw, or Dodge (or play a Joker card, which we'll talk about later), depending on the cards available in their hand. Once a player has made their choice they play that card face down. Once both players have down that, each player turns their card face-up to reveal their choice and to see who won that combat phase. Cards have two moves along the top and bottom edges. For example, one card might have Attack at the top and Block at the bottom, which allows you to use that card as either an Attack or Block. When you successfully hit with an attack you can follow up with other attacks to perform a combo, much like in a fighting game (though in Yomi you can easily perform normal, special, and super moves simply by playing cards to the table—a fighting game for everyone!). To keep things interesting, each character has two special abilities (found on two of the cards between cards 2 to 10), an innate character ability (found on the character card), and (powerful) Joker cards that, when played in the right situation, can be used to escape damage dealt from your opponents combos, or to beat your opponents Attacks and Throws for the opportunity to search your deck or discard pile Aces ("super moves") and place them in your hand (the equivalent of charging your super meter in a fighting game). You can also search your deck or discard pile for Aces and place them in your hand by discarding two, three, or four of the same cards (e.g. two King cards; three 2'' cards; four ''9 cards; etc), or by chaining Attacks together (doing a "combo") in ascending order (e.g. playing 2, 3, 4, or 6, 7, 8, 9; etc).http://www.sirlin.net/yomi/rules Yomi is an asymmetric game (like most 2D and 3D fighting games), not a symmetric game (like Chess), which means players can choose between a cast of characters, each with a unique deck of cards that have strengths, weaknesses, and abilities that reflect that character's particular personality and style (you can find a list of the Yomi characters below). 's 9 card allows you to throw your opponent or block attacks.]] The two skills tested in Yomi: yomi and valuation "Yomi" is Japanese for "reading," which, in the context of competitive games, refers to "knowing (reading) the mind of your opponent." http://www.sirlin.net/ptw-book/7-yomi-spies-of-the-mind.html Yomi: Fighting Card Game is designed to distill the high-level mind games that occur between players of a fighting game into a simple card game that stands up and is balanced in competitive play (including tournaments) and tests your ability to read your opponent (your "yomi" ability) and judge the relative value of cards from one situation to the next (a skill known as "valuation").http://www.sirlingames.com/collections/yomi While Yomi may at first seem like a "luck"-based game of rock-paper-scissors, at its core is a cleverly designed system of weighted rock-paper-scissors that allows skilled players to use yomi and valuation to out-play their opponent. Playing Yomi will teach you to pay atterntion to small clues that indicate how people think and act, and to feel, trust, and interpret your intuitive hunches—your gut instinct. Yomi and valuation are skills that may be useful in other games (especially competitive games), and even other areas of your life. Different versions of the game Yomi: Fighting Card Game (base-game) About the game :Published January 2011 by Sirlin Games. The first release of ''Yomi: Fighting Card Game features the first 10 Fantasy Strike characters (the still-in-development Yomi: Shadows Expansion will add an additional 10 playable character decks to the Yomi character roster). Yomi products that feature some or all of the first 10 (base-game) Fantasy Strike characters: * Yomi: Complete First Edition (shipped January 2011; sold out February 2011) * Yomi: Complete Edition (title not yet confirmed; may or may not be called "Yomi: Complete First Edition"; stock available soon) * Yomi 2-pack decks * Yomi: Full Game Print-and-play (base-game) * The online version of Yomi Playable characters *Grave Stormborne, Wind Warrior *Jaina Stormborne, Phoenix Archer *Master Midori, Mentor Dragon *Setsuki Hiruki, Ninja Student *Garus Rook, Stone Golem *Jefferson DeGrey, Ghostly Diplomat *Valerie Rose, Manic Painter *Max Geiger, Precise Watchmaker *Lum Bam-foo, Gambling Panda *Argagarg Garg, Water Shaman Release date Yomi: Fighting Card Game (base set) was released January 2011. The first print run sold out in February 2011 within a month of the games release. Yomi: Shadows Expansion (first expansion) About the game :Still in development; not yet available. Yomi: Shadows Expansion is a standalone Yomi expansion that introduces 10 new, still-in-development character decks into the Fantasy Strike universe that are balanced and compatible with the 10 already existing Yomi characters (Grave, Jaina, Midori, Setsuki, Rook, DeGrey, Valerie, Geiger, Lum, and Argagarg). Yomi: Shadows expansion info from a post by todzilla26, SteelCoil, David Sirlin, and the BoardGameGeek Shadows Expansion listing Yomi: Shadows Expansion doesn’t introduce any new changes to Yomi, just new characters that each have their own unique deck, cards, and innate abilities. Playable characters Flagstone Authority: * Sirus Quince, Flagstone Chief Magistrate *General Onimaru, Wartime Strategist *Bal-Bas-Beta, Clockwork Guardian The Blood Guard: *Captain Zane, Blood Guard Anarchist *Troq Bashar, Well-meaning Beast *Vendetta, Undead Assassin Mysterious Super Powerful People: *Master Menelker, Deathstrike Dragon *Mistress Persephone, Nox Oracle Tragic Sisters: *Gloria Grayson, Hopeful Healer *Gwen Grayson, Doomed Wanderer 'Release date' It’s currently unknown when the Yomi: Shadows Expansion will be released and published as physical decks, but you can play the still-in-development version of the Shadows Expansion characters online on the Yomi development server. Bare in mind the expansion characters have placeholder art and are still in the process of being balanced (the Yomi base set characters—Grave, Jaina, Midori, Setsuki, Rook, DeGrey, Valerie, Geiger, Lum, and Argagarg—have art, are balanced, and have decks that are available for purchase at SirlinGames.com and brick-and-mortal retail stores). Yomi (online version) About the game The (still in development) online version of Yomi. See Fantasy Strike (website) for more information. Playable characters Both the Yomi: Fighting Card Game (base set) and Yomi: Shadows Expansion (first expansion) characters are playable on the online version of Yomi, though the Shadows Expansion characters are still in development and are currently not fully balanced and don't yet have art (the base set characters are balanced and have art). See Fantasy Strike (website) for more information. Release date Yomi: Shadows Expansion is in development, though you can still play with (and help test and give feedback on) the expansion characters. See Fantasy Strike (website) for more information. See also * Fantasy Strike * Sirlin Games * David Sirlin (Sirlin created Yomi: Fighting Card Game) References Category:Browse